


Love, Lightning, and Fire (make a deadly trio)

by ScytheMarieAntoinette



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMarieAntoinette/pseuds/ScytheMarieAntoinette
Summary: Once upon a time, there lived three children. They were born with power. They grew up happy and strong and content. Then the power went to their heads.Or:Piper and Jason and Leo are gods. And they are not kind.
Relationships: Jason Grace & Piper McLean & Leo Valdez
Comments: 15
Kudos: 23





	Love, Lightning, and Fire (make a deadly trio)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603019) by [leovaldez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leovaldez/pseuds/leovaldez). 



> So I read this amazing fic called The Three by leovaldez. They are an amazing writer and the fic is awesome. This fic is kind of inspired by it, so thanks for that.

_**Once upon a time, there lived three children. They were born with power. They grew up happy and strong and content. Then the power went to their heads.** _

* * *

There were three of them. She, and her two boys. They were together. They would be for the rest of time.

* * *

**First, there was her.**

Her blood pulsed with something celestial and ancient. Her skin was rejuvenated by the blood of all the men she had killed. Her bones were light with power and heavy with the weight of it.

Her eyes were jewels, her gaze was sharp. They changed colors as often as she changed moods. Blue, green, blue-green, purple. Brown when she was amused. Red when she was furious. And they glowed pure white when she lost herself in her power.

Full, cherry red lips hid lies. Behind her white teeth was her most powerful weapon. Her tongue was gold. Her words were silver. They brought even the mightiest men down to their knees.

She enjoyed ridding the world of such disgusting creatures.

Her fingers were quick. Her voice was not her only weapon. Words could fail. A dagger to the heart, in the back, across the throat wouldn't.

She manipulated you without your knowledge. She told you sweet lies. She made you fall for her. And when she killed you, you'd die still under her spell.

On her head rested a circlet of rose quartz. It was not necessary. She radiated an air of power. Only the foolish would not bow down in her presence.

* * *

**Next, there was him.**

His veins crackled with electricity. His body hummed with static. His energy was too much for most mortals. He could turn anyone to dust with a look.

His hair was honey. Smooth and thick. Rich as the sun.

His eyes were sky blue. Lightened to a brilliant shade when he was entertained. Darkened like the evening sky when he was annoyed. And they glowed pure white when he lost himself in his power.

His voice boomed like thunder. Not listening was not an option.

He controlled the storms. Rain lashed with his fury. Lightning struck, destructive and dangerous as he. He bent the winds to his will and sent them out to destroy everything in his path.

Anger him, and you would perish. Annoy him, and you would perish. Displease him, even in the slightest, and you would perish. And afterward, he would laugh.

The worthy he gave a noble death, let them keep their dignity. The undeserving he gave not an inch. A javelin to the back was degrading. They died without honor.

His head was graced with a ring of gold. It was not necessary. He radiated an air of power. Only the foolish would not see him as a king.

* * *

**Last, there was him.**

He was filled with liquid fire. He emanated heat. His touch burned. The ground melted beneath his feet. Entire buildings crumbled to ash under his hands.

His curly hair was singed at the ends. Charred black.

His brown eyes flickered with flames. They held no comforting warmth. Instead, they blazed with fiery malice. Light brown tinged with orange when he was pleased. Nearly black when he was resentful. And they glowed pure white when he lost himself in his power.

Smoke poured from his mouth. His laugh was almost insane.

Unblemished hands wreathed in fire. Enraged, his eyes rolled back and he was taken over by the inferno within. He became a pillar of pure heat. Only the fortunate would not be incinerated.

He could burn you with the fire that danced across his knuckles. He could blacken your skin and boil your body with the full force of his flames. Or if he was feeling benevolent, a hammer caved a skull quite nicely.

He liked to collect the ashes of his victims.

A crown of obsidian sat atop his head. It was not necessary. He radiated an air of power. Only the foolish would not cower in fear in front of him.

* * *

**On their own, they were certainly wicked. Together, they were evil.**

They could twist their smirks to smiles. Convert the viciousness in their eyes to compassion. Butter you up with compliments and promises of power. They could appear loving and kind.

There was nothing kind about them. They were cold and hard and unforgiving as ice.

They were dangerous. They were cruel. They delighted in toying with the insignificant lives of the mortals who worshipped them.

They had no mercy. Begging only made their grins turn sadistic.

Their smiles were deadly. As they flashed their teeth, they imagined tearing out your throat.

They longed to spill blood. The red of it fascinated them. All they knew was the gold that coursed through their bodies.

They were confident, arrogant, and why shouldn't they be? No one came close to rivaling their power.

They were beautiful. They were _irresistible_. They were _**divine**_.

With a whisper, they could make kingdoms fall. With a scream, empires.

You could loathe them or love them as much as you wanted. They would kill you all the same.

There was no way to save yourself. You could only hope they'd leave you be. Ignore them so they might ignore you.

Ignoring them was impossible. They were everything and they knew it.

They would tear down the world and rebuild it their own.

They had everything and they wanted more. Who was going to stop them? After all…

They were _royalty_. They were _**gods**_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you wouldn't mind, maybe you could review? This is my first fic, so constructive criticism is appreciated! Thanks and enjoy the next 24 hours of your life!


End file.
